


Star Piece: Forged in Flames

by ArtemisMagpie



Series: Crystal Flowers [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Bambi Lesbians, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Canon Anxious Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Headcanon, Kalos-chihou | Kalos, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, No Lesbians Die, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Original Character(s), POV Bisexual Character, POV Lesbian Character, POV Original Female Character, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Headcanons, Pokemon Journey, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Swearing, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMagpie/pseuds/ArtemisMagpie
Summary: Crystal Kallen is determined to become the first Dark Type gym leader in the Pokemon world. She's trained hard to prove that she and her Pokemon can work together just as well as any others and that Dark Types aren't inherently scary or evil. When a long-time online friend from Alola needs to stay in Kalos for an art exhibition, Crystal doesn't hesitate to invite her to stay with her. She's eager to meet her friend in person, and show her the amazing things Kalos has to offer. Kira accepts and sets off to meet Crystal, both ready for a summer of Pokemon battles, art museums, and fun adventures.However, when a sinister organization known as Team Flare begins to rise, Crystal and Kira find themselves caught up in a much larger plot than a quiet summer of sightseeing. It doesn't help that this Team Flare also uses Dark Type Pokemon, casting even more doubt on the trustworthiness of Crystal's beloved companions. Combine that with Kira learning to cope with severe anxiety, Crystal trying to put her questionable past behind her, and both girls struggling to express their budding affection for one another, and their casual trip to see the region just might have to be put on hold.





	Star Piece: Forged in Flames

It was Dad's Pyroar that first woke me up that morning, it's warm tongue licking my face. I moaned, flipping over onto my side, only to be met with teeth tugging at my shirt until I finally sat up and reached over, my fingers sinking into its fluffy mane. It took a bit for my heavy eyelids to finally rise, and I smiled down at the Pokemon. My dad's Pachirisu sat on its head, looking at me quizzically.

"What?" I mused out loud to the Pokemon, laughing quietly to myself. "Am I forgetting something again?"

I sat for a moment, petting Pyroar's mane absently before the smell of coffee finally dragged my feet from the comfort of my bed. Dad was down in the kitchen, struggling to work the coffee maker. His Joltik sat on top of it, pointing at the different buttons with an almost mechanical repetition. Walking up behind him, I wrapped my arms around his waist, my chin resting on his shoulder.

"Morning, Dad."

"Good morning, Nightlight. How'd you sleep?"

"I didn't. I was too nervous."

I reached forward, grabbing his coffee cup and taking a drink before he could realize what I was doing. I quickly leaned over the sink and spit it out with a cough, dumping the rest of it down the drain. 

"Dad, this is disgusting. How do you burn coffee? You work at a tech company, how can you not understand how to use a coffee maker?"

I nudged in between him and the machine, Joltik jumping up onto my shoulder as I began making him a new cup. I felt a bump at my ankle and looked down with a smile. My Houndour was pushing at my leg, begging for attention. I bent down, giving him a scratch behind the ears before turning back to the coffee maker. 

"Nervous, huh?" My dad questioned, sitting down at the table to adjust his tie. "You couldn't be nervous about signing up, now could you? You've been preparing for this day since you moved in. No, it must be something else... What could that be?"

"Dad..."

"No, no, don't tell me... It's that Alolan girl, isn't it? Your friend from the Fan Club. Could that be it?"

I turned around with a new cup of coffee, sitting down on the table from over his shoulder. 

"I don't know, perhaps."

"She'll love you, Nightlight. You'll rock her world."

I blew air from my nose to hide my embarrassment, leaning down and taking a drink of the coffee before setting it down on the table in front of him.

"Well, better learn how to use that machine before tomorrow morning. What are you gonna do without me?"

My dad began to stutter in indignation at my sudden consumption of his coffee, but I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran back towards the stairs. 

"I'm gonna get changed! I love you!"

"Crys!"

I whistled, my Houndour rushing after me up into my bedroom. He stumbled on one of the stairs, but caught himself and reached me as I opened up the closet. Picking out my clothes for the day was usually a quick endeavor, but I found myself doubting and worrying about it that morning. Kira was an artist after all, and even if she wasn't, first impressions were always important. 

Kira and I had met online through the Pokemon Fan Club's naming forum, both of us with brand new Pokemon we wanted input on. I had suggested that she name her Sylveon Titania, after the faerie queen, laughing about how I'd named my Umbreon Oberon. She said it was fancier than her usual names, but she liked it. A little while later, she put forward Shiver for my Sneasel. All of my Pokemon had more intimidating names up until that point, but somehow her enthusiasm about the name was so cute that I couldn't help but love it. The name stuck, and we ended up continuing to talk online for a long time.

When she submitted a thread asking for good but cheap hotels in Kalos, I offered to let her stay with me before I'd really thought about it. I was planning on traveling to complete my gym leader qualifications, and before I knew it, she had tickets and a flight to Kalos to travel with me and see the region. She had art exhibitions to attend, but the way she would talk about her desire to travel and the questions she would ask me about Kalos, I was sure that she was going to love it almost as much as I loved listening to her talk.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a playful growl and looked down to see my Houndour, Dante, with my black leather jacket in his mouth, his tail wagging enthusiastically. He knew it was my favorite. After a while of looking at myself in the mirror, I took it from the excited puppy. Anything was going to look better than the old, oversized t-shirt and sweatpants I wore to bed. 

After a few minutes of choosing a shirt and jeans, I pulled my dark, black hair back into a low ponytail, a streak of hot pink running from my forehead down the front. I posed in the mirror, practicing a few positions and motions in an attempt to look cool before I realized what I was doing and stopped. I looked stupid. 

I scratched Dante's head as I ran down the stairs, jumping over the last two. My dad stood with his hands behind my back, watching as I nearly slipped on my socks. 

"Oh, look at you! Nightlight, you look like a star. Turn around. Come on, spin it around."

"Daaaaaaaaaad..." I groaned playfully with an eye roll, though I did it anyway. "Come on, give me my boots. I know you have them."

"Uh uh, you know the toll. Hug and a kiss first."

I pouted mockingly but shuffled over and kissed him on the cheek, my arms around his waist. His right arm lifted to pull me in by my shoulders, and with a little bit of prying, I managed to grab the boots he held behind him in his left. 

"Okay, I'm gonna head out now. I don't want to be late."

"Wait! Quick check first. You have all your gear?"

"In my bag, by the door."

"Good, now, Rule #1?"

"No drinking or substance abuse."

"Excellent. Rule #2?"

"Stay out of legal trouble." 

"Splendid. And lastly, Rule #3?"

"Dad stop, Rule #3 is stupid and we both know it."

"Crystal, this is imperative! Rule #3?"

I sighed deeply, rolling my eyes at him.

"No boys."

"No boys." My dad smiled proudly, patting my shoulders with a playful wink. "Now! Off you go! Don't wanna be late!"

"Hey, Dad, there's no Rule #4 against cute Alolan girls is there?"

"Not if you get out of here before I have the chance to think on it too hard."

"Bye, I love you!"

I was out the door in a flash, calling for Dante to follow me as I grabbed my bag and boots, running out into the yard in my socks. I practically hopped down the short trail that led into Aquacorde Town, lacing up my black combat boots one at a time. Dante followed after me, barking and nipping playfully at my heels. 

I arrived at the coffee shop almost 15 minutes before we were supposed to meet up, tapping my foot nervously and scratching Dante's head. I ordered drinks to get my mind off of it but kept my eyes wide open for any sign of a foreign-looking girl, or a large Arcanine, which she had said to look for. 

The time of our meeting arrived, then passed. Another minute, then three, then four. Five minutes in, I almost let myself get worried. I definitely should have been worried, but not for that reason. If I had known just how large a fool I was about to make of myself, I would have stayed in bed that morning.

A faint voice, nearly a whisper, spoke up from nearby with a softness that made my whole body flush.

"You must be Nightlight_228. Crystal Kallen. I'm Kira."


End file.
